Big Girls Don't Cry
by Liars-Unite
Summary: Lennox Adams and Lydia Scott are best friends who both have some pretty big problems, Lydia got pregnant by a drunken one night stand with Jude, she doesn't want to tell him because he doesn't remember, She plans to raise the baby on her own, Lennox's dad is in the air force and is gone all the time, she helps her out family as much as she can, while dealing with self harm problems
1. Summary

Summary- Mia got pregnant after the slutty wedding sex she had with Chase as Brooke's wedding, shortly after they got back together, then a few months later their daughter Lennox Peyton Adams was born, but only a few months after that Chase got called up to the air force, now sixteen years Lennox feels like its her job to be strong for her mom and siblings but at the same time she's struggling with her own problems.

**Lennox a fifteen almost sixteen year old girl whose dad is gone all the time because he is in the air force, that her mom sometimes struggles to cope with it, Lennox fakes a smile and tries to be strong for her mom and her two younger sibling's **

**Phoebe Haley Adams who goes by Liv and she's 13**

**And**

**Hunter Scott Adams and he's 10**

**Lennox also looks at Chuck as an older brother who helps out the Adam's family as much as they can along with the Scott and Baker family.**

**Lennox is best friends with Lydia and the Baker twins, who is very close to Davis, Lennox is dealing with self harm problems, she's also a great writer and artist, and of course singer.**

**Lydia is sixteen and a mini version of her mom super smart, and a is a cheerleader but is also two months pregnant with Jude's baby her parents have no idea neither does Jude because it was a drunken sex, the only person that knows is Lennox.**

**Jude and Davis Baker**

**Davis and Jude are both on the basketball tean**

**Jude party's a lot his brother knows but doesn't want to rat his brother out, her remembers having sex with Lydia but has no clue that she's pregnant.**

**Davis is really smart and caring and is always trying to help Lennox who he has a huge crush on, un like his brother he doesn't like to party**

A/N-This story is obviously is mostly about the Adams family and most about Lennox, first chapter coming soon


	2. Everybody Hurts

**A/N-Even though I only got a few days, I'm not one of those writers who makes their fans or whatever wait till I get like 5 reviews or more, I do have question , I need help on the title for this story.**

**Should it stay 'I wanna see you be brave' Sara Bareilles (Same song below) **

**Or just 'Brave' Sara Bareilles**

**'Everybody hurts' Avril Lavigne **

**'When your gone'Avril Lavigne **

**'Where'd you go' Fort Minor**

**'Big girls don't cry' fergie **

**'Fix a heart' Demi Lovato**

**'Stand still look pretty' the wreckers**

**lots of songs but I need lots of help**

**Oh and Mia's other daughter's name is Olivia sorry for the mistake before.**

Lennox Adams, is fifteen years old, she's not your normal teenager. Lennox's life is far from perfect, she was only a baby when her dad joined the air force, he was gone through out the year almost 24/7, its hard on her mom, because shortly before she was born her parents got back together then not long after that they got married, Lennox has two young siblings Olivia and Hunter, Lennox feels like its her job to take care of her family, including her mom.

Lennox woke up to the fire alarm going off, she quickly ran down stairs, this happened more then once when her mom tried cooking after her dad hadn't called in few days after he was suppose too, which made her mom a total mess.

"Mom everything okay" Lennox asked as soon as she made it to the smokey kitchen as her young sister tried to turn off the fire alarm.

"Yeah of course, well maybe except for breakfast" Mia replied trying to move the smoke away.

Lennox coughed a few times before looking at her mom " Maybe we should just go to the cafe, besides I have a history paper due on Monday and kinda need Lydia's help" She lied she already finished her history paper but her mom didn't know that, Lennox was grateful it was the weekend.

"You're right, let's just go to the cafe" Mia said after getting the smoke some what out of the kitchen and house, and after Olivia got the Alarm fixed.

"Yay" Olivia clapped her hands running up stairs to get ready, Haley had another son Ryder Scott, Olivia happened to like him.

"I'll get Hunter up-" Lennox started to say.

"No you finish getting ready I'll wake him up, you don't have to do everything Lenny" Mia gave her daughter a small smile.

"Okay I'll go get ready" Just like her younger sister Lennox had a crush but her's was Davis Baker.

He was always their for her no matter if it was to help the Adams family along with his mom, or let Lennox rant about everything going on in her life.

Once everyone was ready they headed to the cafe.

"Hey Aunt Haley is Lydia here?" Lennox asked, wanting to check on her pregnant best friend.

"No but she should be here soon, why don't you guys order and then while you wait for Lydie" Haley smiled but giving a look, wanting to know if something happened at the house, Lennox simply just nodded.

"I'll just have an ice coffee" She said then taking a seat at the back of the cafe waiting on Lydia.

Not even a few minutes later Lydia walked into the cafe and sat in her normal place with Lennox, where they could talk and their parents couldn't hear them.

"Hey Len, you okay?" Lydia said sitting down, she could read Lennox like a book

"Not really my dad was suppose to call three days ago, my mom is a total mess and almost burnt the whole house down today"

"He'll call, he always does even if its a few days later then he should, and as for your mom she's just stressed, I'm sure raising three kids pretty much by herself isn't easy"

"Speaking of kids how are you doing?" Lennox whispered, So no one could hear her but Lydia.

"Still having morning sickness, which I have to explain to my parents that's just stress with finals coming up, but the doctor said it should stop soon" Lydia replied in a hush tone.

"When are you gonna tell your parent's" Lennox asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Soon, I'm still really nervous about telling them" Lydia said playing with her necklace.

"And Jude?" they've had this conversation multiple times, but Lennox always got the same answer.

"You know I'm not telling him, it's fine I'll be a single teen mom, Hey I can like call up mtv tell them I'm 16 and pregnant, then be on that teen mom show, I'd make some money off it at least" Lydia laughed obviously joking.

"Please most of those girls are trashy who get pregnant on purpose so they can make money, then they can't handle a child, You're gonna be a great mom, just like yours" She told her best friend with all the honesty in the world.

"Thanks Len, you're the best, and listen your dad will call but in the meantime, don't let your mom near the kitchen" Again Lydia was joking about the last time, she was always trying to lighten the mood.

Mia looks over at her daughter and Lydia and shakes her head full well knowing Lennox either didn't have a history paper or already finished it, then glanced at her younger daughter hanging out with Haley's younger son Ryder and then at her own son Hunter hanging out with Brooke's daughter Taylin,

"What happened today" Haley asked she knew when it took Chase a few days to call then his normal time to call and it made Mia a nervous wreck.

"I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and before I knew it the fire alarm was going off and the kitchen was full of smoke" Mia shrugged not wanting her friends to know how much she was struggling and especially since she pretty much depended on her daughter to help out.

"What were trying to make in the first place" Brooke asked as she watched her sons walk in the cafe and walk over to Lydia and Lennox.

"Just eggs and bacon" Once again Mia shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, even when she knew it was.

"Mia you know if you need extra help we're here for you" Haley told the brunette in front of but of course she was too stubborn to ask for help.

"I know, but I'm fine just had a bad morning" She gave them a fake smile..One they didn't believe but gave in anyway.

**A/N-Sucky first chapter I know now this is mostly about the younger ones meaning Lennox, Lydia, Jude and Davis, pairings Lennox/Davis and Lydia/Jude... there will be bits and pieces of the adults but most those four especially about Lennox.. Sorry if this is short and sucky , I kinda wrote this while waiting on everyone for us to take my nephews to Chuck E Chesse's, updates coming soon since school's out on June 3rd. Again sorry it' sucky I didn't get a chance to proof read.**


	3. Where'd You Go

**A/N-So as far as story title I'm either keeping it 'I Wanna See Be Brave' or changing it'Big girl's don't cry' or 'The first cut is the deepest' please give me feed back on it or if you have another song title I should use.**

**Anyways I'm gonna try to split this story between Lennox and Lydia, but other characters are Jude, Davis, Mia,Haley, Nathan and the girls siblings, and since a reviewer asked I'm adding Logan.**

Lydia thought she had the perfect life, she had great relationships with her family, she was captain of the cheer leading squad, she was one of the smartest girls in school she had lots of friends but only three true friends, Davis, Jude and Lennox, but everything changed in one night after going to a party she made the drunken mistake of having a one night stand with one of her best friends Jude and two months later she found out she was pregnant, the people that know is Lennox and her cousin Logan who both are sworn to secrecy, Jude has no clue shes pregnant nor does he remember the one night stand, and Lydia wants to keep it that way, and raise her baby on her own.

It was Sunday morning meaning it was one of the cafe's busiest days, and Lydia always had to help out around the cafe but that was becoming harder and harder with morning sickness, normally Lennox would also be at the cafe working and would cover for her when she got sick, both claiming they've been sick from stress over their finals coming up, but today Lennox had the day off and needed to be at home.

It didn't help ever ten seconds the bell on front door kept ringing giving her a headache on top of the morning sickness, the next time that stupid bell goes off she swore she was gonna break it off the door.

Of course as soon as she thought that it HAD to go off again, she groaned frustrated.

"Well sounds like someone is having mood swings" Logan said sitting down next to his cousin.

"First of all shhh and second what are you doing here?" Lydia turned and smiled at him.

"Finished a tad bit early, so I decided to come visit the family, especially my favorite cousin" Logan put an arm around Lydia, "How are you doing"

"I feel awful and that damn bell is giving me a headache" Lydia whined a little as she complained.

"I'm sure your mom will let me take you home"

Lydia just nods before getting off the seat and following Logan to where her mom and Aunt Brooke were at.

"Hey Aunt Haley, Lydia doesn't feel so good can I take her home?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, She does look a little pale, Yeah you should take her home" Haley replied looking at her daughter, She knew something was wrong and wasn't about stressing over her finals, since she never stressed over them before, something else had to be wrong.

"Alright We'll see you later" Logan said as he and Lydia headed out the door and into his car.

"I think your mom can tell something is wrong, you're gonna start showing soon, you're gonna have to tell them soon, and me and Lennox will be by your side when you do"

"You're right, I'm just not ready just yet and if I haven't told them by the time I start showing I'll wear baggy clothes" Lydia replied look at the window.

"Okay but I think sooner will be better than later" Logan told as he started driving they both agreed to go to his place to see Quinn and Clay, for a while till Haley got out of work.

**Line Break**

Lennox sighed it had been now four day's past the day her dad was suppose to call , her mom was really struggling today, Lennox finally suggested that her mom should go lay down. While she watched her younger siblings, as of right now she was helping her younger brother with his homework, leave it to him to wait till the last minute to do his homework.

"Can we stop and take a break, I really need a snack" Hunter asked, Lennox knew he was upset about their dad not calling, she knew because so was everyone else in the house.

"Yeah sure, You've worked really hard you deserve a break" Lennox faked a smile then turned to her sister Olivia who was in the living room watching tv and texting someone on her phone "Hey Liv, you wanna snack or need help with your homework?"

"No and No unlike bozo over there I finished mine Friday night" Olivia rolled her eyes.

Lennox sighed unlike Hunter who was more quiet when dad didn't call but Olivia was a bit on the bitchy side, she'd get annoyed easily at everyone, actually she was almost like this all the time, only when their dad was home Liv would be almost too sweet, but Lennox knew it was only because she was happy, She didn't blame her sister.

"Hey Lenny it's almost dinner time and I don't wanna bother mom, can we just order pizza?" Hunter asked giving a hopeful smile.

"Yeah that actually sounds good, what do you guys want on the pizza?"

"Can we get one with just pepperoni since its me and Hunter's favorite and one with Canadian bacon with extra cheese that's your favorite and moms" Olivia asked sounding excited.

"Alright one pepperoni and one Canadian bacon coming up" Lennox said picking up the phone and ordering the pizza's as Hunter decided to return the table to finish his homework and surprisingly Liv went over to help him.

Once the pizza arrived and her brother and sister got their slices of pizza, Lennox grabbed two slices of the Canadian bacon and grabbed a can of coke then headed to her moms room.

When she walked into her moms room she saw her mom sitting up in bed on her cell phone, her eyes suddenly got hopeful, hoping it was her dad and not just Brooke or Haley or possibly even Quinn.

But obviously it was just one of them because once she walked in her mom got off the phone.

"Hey Momma, I ordered some pizza, Canadian bacon, your favorite" Lennox once again placed a fake smile on her face and placed the plate on the bed in front of her mom and the coke on the bedside table.

"Thanks Len, you could have told me you guys were hungry, I could have cooked something , you didn't have to buy pizza for everyone, how much was it, I know you must have order more then one pizza cause your brother and sister hate this kind of pizza" Mia asked reaching for her purse off the floor.

"Ma don't worry about it, I don't mind and I didn't want to bother you, you needed some rest"

"Lennox you shouldn't spend your own money to feed everyone, just let me pay you back"

"Mom it's fine okay? Please just eat the pizza and stop worrying on what I spend my money on and take care of yourself that's what would make me happy, and it's better then you giving me money" Lennox didn't want her mom to stress over nothing.

"Okay, but go get yourself some pizza before it gets too cold" Her mom smiled grabbing her plate and soda and followed Lennox out to the kitchen to sit with her kids.

Just as both Lennox and Mia were settled down at the table with Olivia and Hunter who were now on their third slice of pizza, the house phone started ringing.

**A/N-I think I'm gonna leave it just like that till next time, oh and just wondering she Alex exist in this story meaning like the whole Mia/Chase/Alex thing never happened , Mia and Chase never broke up and obviously in this story Mia quit music but she does run RBR, I promise this story is mostly about Lennox and Lydia and the twins who will come into the story next chapter.**

**Anyway sorry for any mistakes I could really use a beta.**


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

It was now Monday morning and things had been a lot better since her dad called last night but that didn't mean Lennox would stop helping her mother, since it was a school day, she just put two toaster pastries in the toaster because they were her brother and sisters favorite and made a pop tart for herself.

"Mom leaving for school ,Lydia is here to pick me up" Lennox grab her back pack and her 'packed lunch' which really was a bunch of snacks Lydia had been craving.

"Aright sweetie , good luck on your finals today" Mia said smiling obviously feeling much better after talking to Chase last night.

"Thanks ma, oh and I'm going to Lydie's after school?" Lennox half lied she was going to be with Lydia after school, but only cause Lydia had a doctors appointment and didn't want to be alone, but wanted to make sure it was okay with her mom in case her mom needed her help.

"That's fine, you don't worry about us Len,we'll be fine, go have fun with Lydia, remember curfew is 11pm"

Lennox nodded walked outside and got in the car with Lydia, still smiling, almost didn't notice Logan was in the car.

"Well someone is good mood today" Logan said Lennox was like family to him , and knew how hard her life was like so it made him happy to see her happy.

"I am, my dad finally called last night meaning my mom is in better mood" Lennox smiled.

"That's great Lenny" Logan said happy for the small brunette who he looked at as a little sister, just like his Aunt Haley, Aunt Brooke and his parent's he'd do anything for the Adams family especially Lennox, who took care of her family not just her younger sister and brother but she takes care of her mom which is a lot for a sixteen year old to carry on her shoulders.

"Thanks Logan, I'm so happy you're home, I've really missed you" Lennox said then turned to her best friend with a concerned look on her face because the normal talkative hadn't said no word since she got in the car with the

"You okay Lyd" Lennox looked at her best friend worried

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind" Lydia replied.

The rest of the way to school stayed silent, but as soon as they got out of the car Lennox asked her friend again if she was okay.

"Yeah, I mean Logan thinks I should tell my parents soon that way its out in the open before I start showing" Lydia sighed she honestly wasn't ready to tell her parents, but who was she kidding she'd never be ready to tell them.

"I think you should think of what to say before you tell them, and when you do I'll be by your side" Lennox linked her arm with Lydia's as they walked.

"Your right" Lydia gave a small smile as they walked to homeroom together.

"Are you gonna tell them who the father is" She questioned but already knew the answer to it.

"No, if I'm not telling the father, I'm not telling them who it is" The older girl whispered as the Baker twins headed their way.

"Hey Lennox, hey Lydia whats up" Jude asked as they walked over.

"Nothing ,we were just talking about Lennox dad calling last night" Lydia said quickly

"That's great Len, he tell you when he's coming home?" Davis asked he was happy for the girl he had liked for the past two years, she deserved to be happy out of everyone he knows.

"No ,but I'm just happy he called that's all that matters"

It wasn't even seconds later the bell rang and Lennox, Lydia and the twins headed too their homeroom,

the four only had a few classes together, the day seemed to drag on forever, Lydia just wanted to get this day over with, it didn't help that they had finals that day, only three more weeks till summer.

**Line break**

Lennox was on her way to lunch to her normal table were her three friends sat at.

"Hey Lennox can we talk before we sit with Lydia and Jude" Davis asked as walked over to her standing in front of her.

"Sure" She gave him a bright smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know...go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked hopeful he knew how much her family meant to her and felt like it was her job to take care of them especially her younger siblings.

"I'd love too" Lennox said without a doubt in the world, she deserved a carefree night, right?

"Great is Friday okay?"

"Friday sounds great" their was a small silence before she spoke up again "We should go to sit with Lydia and Jude" Ever since Lydia found out she was pregnant she hated being alone around Jude and tried her best not to really talk to him when they did it was awkward.

She wasn't mad at him she just had a hard time being around him anymore, wasn't his fault, if anything it was hers.

**Line Break**

Lydia and Lennox stood at the parking lot at the end of the day waiting for Logan to pick them up, Lydia was a little upset that Lennox left her alone with Jude for ten minutes, when she hated being alone around him.

"Look I'm really sorry Lyd, but Davis really wanted to talk to me , it was something wanted to ask me alone" Lennox told her but didn't tell her about Davis asking her out, she didn't know how Lydia would react to Lennox going out with the brother of her baby's dad.

"Oh My God, he totally asked you out, It's about time" Lydia squealed, she was happy for her friend, she knew Lennox liked Davis and that Davis liked Lennox

"So your not mad?" she asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad?" Lydia asked confused.

"Just that Davis is the brother of your baby's dad" She whispered

"Of course not, I know you wouldn't tell Davis, plus I know how much you like him" Lydia smiled as Logan pulled up.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Logan said as the girls got in the car.

"It's fine" Lydia replied then looked between her cousin and best friend "And I think tonight I'm gonna tell my parents, my mom closes the cafe at nine, So around nine thirty?, I know its kinda late but I want to tell them tonight"

"Are you sure" Lennox asked not wanting her friend to tell them before she was ready.

"Yeah Logan's right, I should do it sooner rather than later, I might as well do it and get it over with" Lydia put on a brave smile.

"Okay, I'll be there, don't worry Lyd everything will be okay" Lennox gave her a reassuring smile.

**A/N-I know this story isn't all that great but I hope at least some of you like it.**

**Just so you know I'm making both Lennox and Lydia sixteen , instead of Lennox being fifteen.**

**And think Alex never existed in the Mia and Chase Story and Mia didn't get pregnant at Brooke's wedding , instead got pregnant a little after Haley did and Brooke as well got pregnant around the same time but had the boys a little early and are older then both girls.**


End file.
